


On a Tropical Night

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Pirates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Mycroft and pirate Greg enjoying a warm night.





	On a Tropical Night

Mycroft stood on the balcony and looked out at the tropical night. A cool breeze carried the sweet scent of flowers and the tang of ocean salt.

Greg stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his bare shoulder. “Come back to bed,” he murmured.

With a sigh, Mycroft leaned back into his embrace. “You know, for the price on your head we could retire very comfortably.

Greg chuckled softly and squeezed him a little tighter. “Tempting, but I’m not ready to fake my own death yet.”

“Yet,” mused Mycroft, then shivered as Greg nibbled his ear.

“You’re thinking too much,” said Greg softly, rocking his hips and reminding Mycroft of his interest. “I could take you right here in the open, bend you over the balcony and have my way with you. You’d have to be quiet or the guards might hear you.”

Mycroft bit his lip. “You are utterly unfair,” he grumbled.

“Pirate,” said Greg, kissing his throat and letting one hand wander to Mycroft’s stirring cock.

“Incorrigible.” Mycroft shifted in his touch. “Insatiable.”

“Yes,” said Greg. “And you wouldn’t have me any other way.”

“No, I wouldn’t.” Mycroft turned in his arms and kissed him soundly, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Greg grinned into the kiss and shifted, breaking the kiss to pick him up and carry him the short distance back to the bed. He lay him down and Mycroft groaned as work-roughened hands stroked his body.

“There is one more important thing you are,” said Mycroft, tugging him down for a kiss.

Greg indulged him and kissed him slowly before drawing back. “And that is?”

“Mine.” Mycroft pulled him over onto his back and slid down, swallowing his cock all at once.

Greg barely bit back a cry, groaning as his hands went to Mycroft’s hair, arching up to meet his mouth. It was part of why they worked so well together, despite their vast differences. They could always surprise one another.

“God, yeah, My,” whispered Greg. 

Mycroft moaned softly around him, savoring the weight of him on his tongue, listening to the tiny noises he made, feeling the way his thighs flexed under his hands.

“Wanna come inside you,” groaned Greg. “God, that tongue. And people say that _I’m_ wicked.”

Chuckling, Mycroft knelt back and wiped his mouth. He scooted forward, settling over Greg’s hips. “I’m still open from earlier,” he said, guiding him in.

Greg looked up at him with adoration and wonder, stroking his thighs and letting Mycroft set the pace.

Mycroft groaned softly and let his head drop back, utterly vulnerable and utterly safe.

“You are so beautiful,” breathed Greg, taking his cock in hand and giving him a stroke.

Mycroft moaned softly and looked down at Greg, running a hand across his tanned and muscled chest. _Virle_.Their lives couldn’t be more different, and yet they made a perfect whole.

Shifting, Mycroft slowly rode Greg’s cock. “I’m glad every day that you kidnapped me,” he said softly.

Greg chuckled and rolled them over again. “Having you in my arms is better than any ransom I could have been paid.”

Mycroft wrapped his legs around Greg’s waist and moved with him. “Good thing your crew didn’t mind.”

Greg kissed him. “They’re happy that I’m happy. And besides, plenty of other ships to take.”

“Mm, which reminds me, there’s a French ship you might be interested in due in port in four days.”

Greg kissed him again. “Are you two at war again?” He shook his head. “No business in bed, dear, but I’ll keep that in mind.” 

He thrust harder, making Mycroft’s eyes close as he groaned. There was no better surrender than this.

Greg nibbled his throat, taking Mycroft in hand again, bringing him to sweet release. Mycroft moaned and felt Greg fill him in return.

They held one another for a few long moments before Greg got up and to fetch a damp cloth. “I must leave before dawn,” he reminded Mycroft gently as he cleaned him up.

Mycroft smiled softly at his lover. “I know. And the hour draws ever nearer.”

Greg kissed him again and slid in next to him holding his hand. “I’ll come back. Always.”

“I know,” said Mycroft again, stealing another kiss. “And I’ll be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to the Mystrade crew for cheering this on, and eloquated for reading it over.


End file.
